List of programs previously broadcast by RJTV
This is a list of programs previously aired by RJTV. For the current shows on RJTV of this network, see List of programs broadcast by RJTV. Local defunct shows Talk shows * Hearts on Fire * Jorel Of All Trades * Talk to Harry (now on Global News Network) Travel shows * Only Gemma Variety shows * Acoustic Show with Paul Toledo * Alternatives * Bibingka, Puto Bumbong, Musika, Atbp: The RJTV Christmas Special (December 23, 1994) * Bistromania (1994) * Catch a Rising Star * Dance Upon A Time with Becky Garcia * Executive Lounge with Dale Adriatrico * Gimme a Break! (2006-2007) * Hapi Our * Live by Request * Livewire * Local Jam * Party Central * Pinoy Arts Exposed * RJ Penthouse (2003) * Saturday Night Live with Jorel Tan * Seasons On-Stage * Thank God It's RJ''1 * ''Wednesday Underground * A Wonderful Evening with Arthur Manuntag Celebrity talk shows * All The Way Show (previously aired on QTV, TV5, GMA Network & now on PTV as Medyo Late Night Show with Jojo A. All The Way, 2018) * All The Way With Jojo A. * The Bill Bailey Show * The Lynn Sherman Show * Medyo Late Night Show with Jojo A. All The Way (previously aired on QTV, TV5, GMA Network & now on PTV as of 2018) Youth-oriented shows * Blazin' RnB (2003) * Kaibigan (2007) * Livewire (1993) * Local Jam (1993-1995) * Saturday Night Live with Jorel Tan (2007) * Wednesday Underground (2007) Showbiz oriented * Look Who's Talking with Chito Alcid News programs * Newsline Citybeat * Newsline Consumers Front * RJTV Interactive News Public service * Doc Willie and Liza * HealthLine with Makati Med (2018-2019; simulcast on DZRJ 810 AM) * Heartbeat Philippines * Interactive Health * On Scene: Emergency Response Current affairs * Insight * Legally Speaking * Pag-usapan Natin * Rapido Sa RJTV * Open House with Gerry Cornejo Religious shows * Ang Dating Daan (1994-1998, now aired on UNTV 37: 2004–present) * Armor of God (2001-2004) * The Chaplet Of The Divine Mercy (1993-2007, now both aired on PTV 4 1985-2005 as English version & also aired on ABS-CBN 2 2005 – present as Tagalog version) * Oras ng Himala * Oras ng Katotohanan * Family Rosary Crusade (1993-2007) Reality shows * New Generation (2005-2007) * Two Stops Over With Paco Guerrero''1 (2010-2012) Lifestyle shows * ''Body and Face by Mendez * For Sharing * Home Buddies * In Her Shoes''1 * ''Slice of Life with Melissa Gecolea''1 * ''Suzy's Cue with Suzy Guttler (2005) * You've Been Served with Chef Red''1 Drama * ''Sta. Zita At Si Mary Rose (1989; moved to ABS-CBN, 1989-1992) Kids' programs * Junior Jam * Kiddeo * Kiddie News * Worlds of Fun TV Game Show Sports * Pinoy Wrestling * Pinoy Wrestling Reloaded * Sportzblitz * Sportztackle Game shows * Spin 2 Win (2006-2008) Infomercials * EZ Shop (2019) * Home TV Shopping * Shop TV (2009-2018) * New Life Shopping TV * Value Vision * The Quantum Channel Movie blocks * 3rd Row''1 (2008-2011) * ''Pinoy Box Office * The Screening Room''1 (2011-2018) * ''Sunday Night Movies * Xclusive Cinema Special Specials * An Atenean Tribute: RJ Bistro's 12th Anniversary Special (July 1998) * RJ Jams at Glorietta (1997) * RJ Junior Jam Finals * Radyo Bandido Strikes Again (1997) * RJTV 29 Lenten Special: Awit Papuri Sa Panginoon (April 1995) Previously aired programs * 30 Days1 * ''Ally McBeal''1 * ''America's Got Talent''1 * ''America's Next Great Restaurant''1 * ''Anything For A Laugh * Are You There, Chelsea?''1 * ''Back in the Game''1 * ''Back to You''1 * ''Better with You''1 * ''Bewitched * Big Shots''1 * ''The Biggest Loser''1 * ''The Biggest Loser UK Edition''1 * ''Blow Out''1 * ''Bono * Boston Legal''1 * ''Box Office America * Business in a Box * Californication''1 * ''Case 2 Case * Celebrity Cooking Showdown''1 * ''Celebrity Says!''1 * ''Classic Rock * Coach * Cold Turkey''1 * ''The Crazy Ones''1 * ''Crowded''1 * ''Dateline NBC1 * Deal or No Deal USA''1 * ''Denise Austin's Daily Workout * Dharma & Greg''1 * ''Diff'rent Strokes * Dinner: Impossible''1 * ''Dinosaucers * The Directors''1 * ''Doogie Howser, M.D.''1 * ''Double Exposure''1 * ''Dr. 90210''1 * ''Dr. Phil''1 * ''Dress My Nest''1 * ''Early Today''1 * ''ER''1 * ''Extreme Makeover: Home Edition''1 * ''Extant''1 * ''The Facts of Life * Fairy Tales Stories * Fantastic Four * Farmer Wants a Wife''1 * ''Father Knows Best * The Funky Phantom * Golf in Paradise * Good Morning! How Are You? * Growing Up Fisher''1 (2014) * ''Hell's Kitchen''1 * ''Hollywood 101''1 * ''Hot Shots''1 * ''Hot Stuff * House''1 * ''I Hate My Teenage Daughter''1 * ''I Propose''1 * ''In Plain Sight''1 * ''Inside the Actor's Studio''1 * ''Inside Edition''1 * ''The Insider * Italy Unpacked''1 * ''Jamie's 30 Minute Meals''1 * ''Jeopardy!''1 * ''The Jerry Springer Show''1 * ''Josie and the Pussycats * Josie and The Pussy Cats in Outer Space * Kath & Kim''1 * ''Kimora: Life in the Fab Lane''1 * ''Kitchen Nightmares''1 * ''Kristie's Fill Your House for Free (2015) * The Layover''1 * ''The L Word''1 * ''Life Choices * Lipstick Jungle''1 * ''Live from Abbey Road''1 * ''Living Coffee''1 * ''The Lonely Chef * Love Bites1 * Lovespring International''1 * ''Mad Men''1 * ''Malcolm in the Middle''1 * ''The Man Called U.N.C.L.E. * Marcel's Quantum Kitchen''1 * ''Married''1 * ''Married... with Children * Maury''1 * ''May The Best House Win Canada''1 * ''May the Best House Win US''1 * ''Men in Trees''1 * ''The Mentalist''1 * ''Mercy''1 * ''Million Dollar Listing * Mister T * Mixing With The Best * The Moment of Truth * Nanny 911 * The Naughty Kitchen with Chef Blythe Beck * NBC Nightly News * The New Adventures of Old Christine * Nip/Tuck * Notes from the Underbelly * Oh Tokyo! * Odd Mom Out * The Oprah Winfrey Show * Outsourced''1 * ''The Price Is Right''1 * ''Pushing Daisies''1 * ''R.A.I.D. * The Real Housewives of Atlanta''1 * ''The Real Housewives of New York City''1 * ''The Real Housewives of Orange County''1 * ''Reservations Required''1 * ''The Riches''1 * ''Rita Rocks'1 * Royal Pains''1 * ''Satisfaction''1 * ''Saved''1 * ''Saving Grace''1 * ''Sealab 2020 * Sean Saves the World''1 (2014) * ''Sex and the City''1 * ''Shazzan * Showbiz Moms & Dads''1 * ''Side Order of Life''1 * ''Silent Majority''1 * ''Six Feet Under''1 * ''Skating with Celebrities''1 * ''Slot Machine * Small Wonder''1 * ''Soap * Stargazer * The Starter Wife''1 * ''Starting Over''1 * ''Still Standing''1 * ''The Streets of San Francisco * Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip''1 * ''Summerland''1 * ''Super Sports Follies * Tabloid Wars''1 * ''Tease''1 * ''Thintervention with Jackie Warner''1 * ''Three's Company * Ticket to Adventure * The Today Show''1 * ''Top Chef''1 * ''Top Chef Masters1 * Tori & Dean: Inn Love''1 * ''Trading Spouses''1 * ''Trust Me''1 * ''Unan1mous''1 * ''Under Cover * Video Fashion * Wacky Races * Wait Till Your Father Gets Home * The Wall Street Journal Report with Maria Bartiromo''1 * ''The Wedding Band''1 * ''The West Wing''1 * ''What Would You Do? * ''Wheel of Fortune''1 * ''Windfall''1 * ''The Wonder Years''1 ♥ Now moved to ETC ● Now moved to Jack TV 1 Acquired through the blocktime agreement with 2nd Avenue See also *DZRJ-DTV *2nd Avenue *List of programs broadcast by RJTV *Rajah Broadcasting Network *Solar Entertainment Corporation